degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jay-Paige Conflict
The conflict between Jay Hogart and Paige Michalchuk formed in Season 5 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Conflict History Season 5 In The Lexicon of Love (1), Jay becomes jealous when his ex-girlfriend Alex hangs out with Paige. He doesn't like Paige because of her queen bee status. He seeks them out at the VIP Premiere after party, and still doesn't truly believe that Alex would rather hang out with Paige than him. He calls Paige a dirty skank. In The Lexicon of Love (2), Jay confronts Alex about what she could have in common with Paige but she tells him to leave. He witnesses Paige and Alex kissing and informs Hazel about it. Season 6 In Don't You Want Me? (1), Alex invites Jay and his girlfriend Mel to Paige's party. Paige is surprised that Alex invited Jay. Jay talks abut Mel's job at the Zanzibar bar. Mel offers to get Alex a job there, but Paige knows that its a strip club. Mel tells her that there's also waitressing with clothes fully on. In Don't You Want Me? (2), when Alex lies to Paige about quitting her job, Jay warns her that word spreads around and that Paige will find out. Season 7 In Love is a Battlefield, Paige is furious when she finds out Alex bailed on her to smoke marijuana with Jay. Trivia *They were both close to Spinner Mason. Jay is best friends with him and Paige used to date him. *Jay disliked Paige's brother Dylan and her best friend Marco Del Rossi because they were gay. He occasionally made homophobic remarks in their presence. *They both disliked Rick Murray. *Like her friends, Paige blamed him for using Spinner for telling Rick that it was Jimmy fault that leads him shoot him. *They both had a conflict with Darcy Edwards. *They both had a conflict with Emma Nelson though Jay ended up being on good terms with her. *They both dated Alex Nuñez. *Paige also had a conflict with Jay's girlfriend, Manny Santos. *They were both originally members of the Class of 2006. While Paige graduated with that class in High Fidelity (2), Jay was expelled in Eye of the Tiger. *They both worked on Kevin Smith's film Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh!: Paige appeared in it - although she was eventually cut - while Jay was one of the caterers. Quotes *Paige: "Ew, VIP does not stand for Vastly Icky Poser." - The Lexicon of Love (1) *Jay: "Ah, and you're trying to get back at me by hooking up with every dirty skank here." Alex: "You do NOT call her that! Ever!" - The Lexicon of Love (1) *Jay: "First I want you to tell me what you could possibly have in common with a stuck up cheerleader." - The Lexicon of Love (2) Gallery 5tr.png 56trg.png 45reer.png 45rer.png 45re.png 54ref.png hiojilk.jpg 1786785.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 7